In Time
by xXPeddie.FabinaXx
Summary: Formerly Time Turner. What if Hermione is a pureblood but never said so? What if she and a certain platinum blonde wizard has been friends since year four? What if the wizard in question is arranged to marry her cousin? Where in this twisted world would they meet and fall in love? "In time, my dear cousin. Trust me." Pureblood!Hermione. EWE. Dramione. Post-War. 8th year. Rated M.
1. Prologue

"_If the time turner can make us go back in time, it may be able to get us to the future as well…"_

Sometimes, being too intelligent will lead us to far greater danger than we ever imagine. Love will make us do things we don't think thoroughly. As they say, too much of everything hurts.

Hermione Granger, the brightest wizard of her generation decided to play with time after she and Ron broke up. She wants to know if it would be her who'll end up with Ronald in the end. She then uses the time turner to go in to the future to find out she is already a married. Everything goes down the hill when she wakes up next to a sleeping Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to go back in the present when she is stuck in her unexpected, twisted future for an indefinite time?

Draco Malfoy, an ex-death eater and the guy who Hermione and her friends absolutely despise, finds himself in the same situation as Hermione. He wakes up next to a shocked Hermione and to a sound of a boy being absolutely spoiled. He soon realizes that Hermione dragged her along the time turner event. Will he be able to be a father to a son he has?

Setting: Post-Deathly Hallows; 7th year to be continued...


	2. Author's Note :)

A/N: Hi guys! So yeah. Thank you for those who are reading this fanfic. I mean, it was extremely unexpected because I never thought people would actually read this product of my overly active imagination. But anyway, this story will be in HIATUS. Why? Because I've been thinking a lot and I realized, this should be in third person POV because I want people to understand both sides. It kinda feels one-sided, and it is. SO for now, this story will be under repair but part one will remain up. I just need a few weeks to revise that particular chapter and adjust to the way of writing I will use. I hope you guys will still support this story after it has been revised. Thank you!

~Sam :)


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and all of its characters. All credits go to JKR. I only own my plot and possible OCs.**

_**REVISED**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where it all begins**

It's been a year and a half since Voldemort had died and all 7th years were given a chance to have a redo of their last year. Everyone was fragile, broken, but fighting. Everyone was walking on eggshells as they try and restore the lives they once had. Hermione sat on the window seat, curled up as she read a book. It was a Saturday in December and she decided to have a lazy day. Her eyes moved as she read the page, yet, she did not understand a thing about it.

It's been weeks since the biggest fight she and Ronald had, and the redhead hadn't apologized in any way or form. It was a petty argument, for her at least. Her boyfriend, although civil with the Slytherins, still thinks she's getting far too close to the Head boy and his best friends, barely even making time for him and Harry. Hermione defended herself in the easiest way she knew, logic. She said it was inevitable that she would be close the Head boy and his best friend because they work together and the three have the common room to themselves. At which the redhead fumed. Thus the start of their rocky relationship.

"You know, Granger, it is inevitable." A voice said as the owner walked through the passageway of the dorm. "You and Weasley breaking up, I mean. It's inevitable."

"What would you know about inevitable, huh, Malfoy?" She leered.

"For one, I know that you two will break up. Why? Because you're far too good for him. He doesn't deserve you."

"And who deserves me then, Malfoy?" She asked, hurt and fear genuine in her tone. "I don't want to be the girl who ends up as everybody's second option."

The blonde man stepped forward and sat on the floor, his back leaning against the window seat Hermione was sitting on. He closed his eyes and spoke. "You wouldn't and shouldn't be a second option, Granger. You're far too precious."

Hermione sighed and her let herself reach out and run her fingers through Draco's hair. His hair wasn't slicked back the way it used to when they were in lower year. It was now messy, and some pieces of hair fell over his eye.

"I'm surprised you're all alone. Where's Blaise?" Draco asked with his eyes still closed.

"What do you expect? I swear your friend is even worst than you." She chuckled.

The blonde just shrugged but with a serene smile plastered on his face. If you told him eight years ago, that he would be having a decent conversation with Harry Potter's best friend, he would have laughed and hexed you to oblivion. But then again, things had changed.

"Do you know what day it is?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence as she continued to tread Draco's hair.

He shook his head. "It's the twelfth of December, Granger. We've been friends for..." He counted in his hands. "For four years."

"Yeah. It's a secret friendship, that only the two of us know." She giggled.

"Four years... Who would've known I'd survive those time with you?" Hermione playfully smacked Draco's head as she chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual, Draco. The feeling is mutual."

There was a knock on the door, and the portrait swung open as Blaise sauntered in with a mischievous smile. "Did you two finally confess your love for each other?" The Italian wizard teased as he plopped down on the couch facing the two.

It wasn't a secret that the Italian wizard has been coaxing the two to confess their feelings towards each other. He senses something that no one can. Knowing Blaise Zabini? He won't stop until he gets to the bottom of the whole thing, the bottom of the truth the two heads are genuinely oblivious to. He believes his two best friends are in love, and he won't stop until they get together.

"Yes, Blaise. We did. And we were just about to snog each other senselessly." Draco drawled sarcastically as he pushed himself off the floor and made his way towards the small kitchen in their dorm.

"I'll leave you two for a while. I need to talk to Professor McGonagall to schedule the next prefect meeting." Hermione stretched as she spoke, revealing her abdomen. She made her way towards the portrait door and exited.

"You really should stop your matchmaking, Zabini. We both know that it won't work." The blonde muttered as he searched the refrigerator for some green apples. "Damn! She ate all my apples." He mumbled after finding there was only one green apple left.

Blaise joined his best friend and sat on the bar stool opposite the island bar. "And we both know you deserve her more than Weasley does." He scoffed as he took a swig of beer the blonde male had pulled out from the fridge.

Draco leered at his best friend before pulling the bottle from his grasp. "Get your own, Zabini."

The two sat in silence as the blonde glared at the apple in his hands. "Don't you have a make up class or detention to attend to?"

"Psh. You and Mia may be the top two smartest in our year but I'm following in a close third. I don't do make up classes and detention."

"Really now, mate? What do you call last week's stunt? You were caught in a cupboard, making out with a Ravenclaw. A Ravenclaw!"

"You're changing the bloody subject, mate!" Blaise exasperated. "We're talking about your obvious attraction to a certain curly haired head girl!"

"Give it up, Blaise. I'm getting married at the end of the year anyway. Why bother? Besides, it's just a crush." Draco shrugged, taking a swig of beer. "It'll pass."

"Pass?! Things like that don't just _pass_, Draco! You've been bloody well smitten with her since the Yule Ball! And that was four years ago!"

"Stop it, Zabini. Or I'll kick you out. I mean it. Stop." Draco said with finality as he glared at his best friend.

* * *

As soon as Hermione fled the room, her heart was beating faster than it should be. She's been avoiding that particular scenario since Blaise brought it up months ago. She made her way out of the castle and and breathed in relief. She made it a point, ever since she and Draco developed this kind of friendship, to let loose and breath in for a while. Being friends with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy didn't particularly bring sunshine and daisies to her. Especially when Ron and Draco meet , as they banter and eventually start shooting hexes towards each other when fed up with attitude.

"Surprised you're all alone." She jumped at the familiar voice who chuckled at her shock. "Woah! Relax, Mia!"

"You know better than to do that, Astoria!" Hermione groaned as she sat on one of the window seats on the third floor corridor. "You could've been Filch!"

"First, eww! Second, I'm not. Third, you should be used to it by now." The pureblood witch said with a roll of her eyes. "You're head girl and it isn't even curfew yet."

"Regardless. Anyway, why are you here? Where's Daphne?"

"She's with Nott. You know, _your undeniably ugly cousin_? They're probably pushed up against a wall, snogging."

The head girl then shushed the girl in front of her as she looked frantically around her, in fear someone heard. "Don't do that, Tori! No one knows!"

"Sorry! Forgot!" Astoria apologized. "But I still don't get why you have to hide? You're powerful, Mia. So powerful. Plus! You're bloody rich and gorgeous!"

"You know very well why, Tori. I can't just jump forward and suddenly declare myself as a Pureblood. I have the blood of a Nott, a Greengrass, and a Granger flowing through my whole system."

The younger witch sighed. "I just realized how much fun it would have been if you lived your Hogwarts life as a Pureblood. A gorgeous and cunning one at that. You would have been great in Slytherin."

"What are you doing here anyway? You're fiancé's back in our dorms."

"Mia! Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That!" She gestured towards Hermione. "Stop acting like you're fine with me marrying Draco!"

While Hermione was as good as Draco when it comes to hiding emotions, the first get easily grilled as she was a horrible liar. Emotions? She can keep in check. Feelings as well. But lies? She can't. Or at least she knew she can't.

"I'm totally fine with it! I'm happy for the two of you, you know?" She exclaimed happily. Although she wasn't quite sure why it felt forced. Hermione felt a pang. Guilt? Maybe. Hurt? She wasn't sure why.

"It sounds so forced, Mia. You know you just have to announce and claim your right in the Pureblood society. This arranged marriage with Draco will be gone."

Hermione sighed, torn between two decisions to make. She wanted to claim her right and live the life she has openly. She doesn't want to hide anymore. But her actions would have repercussions that might wreck havoc in her family. Secrets and lies, as well as truths and vows will surface and she doesn't want to deal with that this early, right after the war at that.

"It's not easy, Tori. But I swear, I'm genuinely happy for you and Draco." _Liar! You feel hurt and you don't even know why!_

"In another lifetime, Mia. I wish you and Draco were bound to be together."

"I still don't get why you and Blaise always push that notion forward. Like seriously! We aren't even dating. We're just friends." Hermione chuckled as she pushed a loose hair away from Astoria's beautiful face.

The latter couldn't contain herself anymore and she lunged forward to hug Hermione, who was caught slightly off guard at her cousin's actions. "I'm not even eighteen yet, Mia. I still have two years but I'm being thrown into marriage."

"That's just how society works, Tori. When you're born and raised as a pureblood, you have to live up to the standards and practices they do." Hermione replied with a sigh as she held her younger cousin closer. "You just push forward with that marriage because I know that Draco would be loving you as much as you will when you learn to love him."

Astoria sighed in distress. She of course knew her own feelings towards the said platinum blonde, but she can't help but feel guilty altogether. It was, after all, supposed to be Hermione's wedding. Not that Hermione knew that. Astoria just heard it being discussed amongst their family one afternoon during summer that year.

_Astoria was roaming their Manor's corridors in search of her sister, who has a visitor in the name of Theodore Nott. It grossed her out because Theo's practically their cousin as well, seeing that they have a common cousin. Namely, Hermione Jean Granger._

_As she padded down the west wing of the ground floor, she passed by the sitting room where her family is having afternoon tea with the Notts. The door was slightly ajar, and as curiosity runs in the family, she walked towards it and listened in on the current conversation._

_"We all know Hermione is the first grandchild. She has to be the one to marry." She heard her father say._

_"But you must understand, dear brother, that Hermione has yet to claim her right in society. She hasn't outed herself yet." She heard Aunt Jane say sadly._

_"We can't break Daphne's impending engagement to Theodore, Jane. She's the next grandchild legible! It will absolutely cause havoc amongst our families." Her father argued. "Which brings us to my last daughter. Astoria." Upon hearing her own name, she gasped and backed away from the door before running back to the grand staircase where she bumped into her dreaded sister._

_"Theo's looking for you. In the sitting room." Then she ran past Daphne and entered the solace of her room._

She never brought it up to anyone. Even to her own sister. She just kept it to herself and waited until her parents' announcement. Which happened during last year's fall.

"I just feel like I'm trapping him into something he doesn't want to do. I want him to love me, Mia. To be happy with me when we get married. I don't want to live a loveless marriage."

"He will learn to love you. I'll build you up to him and you two should date in public. Give it a try." Hermione assured her cousin. "You're beautiful and kind, Astoria. Draco will be a very lucky man to have you as a wife."

* * *

It's weird. Having to assure people things yet you yourself don't even know what you feel. You stand their and give bloody advices as if they fit perfectly with the problem in the situation. You assure people of things even if it's still unclear to you.

As Hermione lay in her bed that very same night, her mind processes the events earlier. How she wanted to feel happy for her cousin and her friend yet she feels as if something is stopping her from it. She assured Astoria that Draco would love her even if she wasn't sure if it will happen or not. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. She wanted to understand where her uneasiness and frustrations were even coming from. She wants to feel in control, because right now, as she can't fathom the happenings she was beginning to lose control of the situation. And she's Hermione Granger. She's always in control of the situation.

She got up from bed and trudged down to the small kitchen in her shared dorm with Draco to make some hot chocolate. She let out a small sound of shock as she opened the lights and saw Draco sitted on one of the barstools.

"What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" She cleared her throat, hating the sound of shock that lined her voice. Draco shrugged and patted the barstools beside him, an open invitation for Hermione to sit on.

She walked towards the open seat reluctantly. As soon as she sat, the platinum blonde wizard stood to prepare her a mug of hot chocolate. It's been a practice for both she and Draco, when they have sleepless nights. Nights full of nightmares about the past. They both sit in the kitchen, in complete silence and darkness, as they sipped their hot drink.

"Nightmare?" She asked after thanking him. Draco only shrugged and stared at his drink. "You can talk to me, you know?" She urged and sighed as the young man she's talking to ignored her yet again.

Hermione placed the mug down and gently placed a hand on Draco's cheek, making him look at her. "Talk to me." Was all she said. Her eyes warm and encouraging, silently pleading for him to open up. "Just like the old times. Talk to me, darling."

Darling. It sounds so endearing. So promising. Draco sighed and held Hermione's hand in his. The one holding his cheek. "It's late, Granger. We have an early day tomorrow." With that he gently removed Hermione's hand and looked back at his drink, missing the look of sadness from his friend.

They sat in silence. Only the constant sipping of the hot beverage heard, alongside the rustles of the leaves against the wind blowing gently outside. "You can talk to me anytime, Draco. Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me. Just like the old times, darling. Just like in Fourth year." Hermione gave him a gentle peck on the cheek, hovering only slightly, before turning away to go back to her room, steaming mug in hand.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back with the first revision for this story. It will be a bit different from my original plan but I will do my best for it to come down to what the original story flow is. So I hope you're ready. ;) As you all know, it was known as "Time Turner" before. Now I changed it to "In Time". I hope you guys will love it all the same despite the major revisions made.

Please review and favorite! :)

~Sam


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I was just busy with all the post-school activities. I had to come up with schedules for the Student Council. I was elected as Secretary, btw. Hahaha. Anyway! As always, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter belongs to the queen J.K Rowling. This is chapter two of In Time. Enjoy!**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall as it was the day they were all going home for the holidays. All her things are packed in her trunk and she was only waiting for her slowpoke friend and boyfriend who were still in a rush for last minute packing. The two stayed up late last night playing Wizard's Chess.

She buttered her toast and smiled. She was going home. She can't wait to spend the holidays with her family. It's been a while and she missed her parents terribly. Well that and she can now live the life she grew up to. All the lavishness, the grand manor, the personal library. She was having them back all for the holiday.

"'Bout time you guys showed up. You only have less than an hour before the train leaves." Hermione teased as Harry and Ron joined her in the Gryffindor table.

"Aren't you going home, Mione?" Ron questioned as he sat in front of her and reached for the toast and bacon.

"I won't. I still have to finish my Charms and Transfiguration essays, plus the potion Snape asked us to brew." She lied easily. Very Slytherin indeed.

"Well, will you be joining us at the burrow after then?" Hermione shook her head no and gave her boyfriend a soft smile.

"I'll just send your gifts to you. I'm really busy and I might come home before Christmas as well."

"We'll see you when term resumes, then?" Ron asked albeit sadly as he looked at Hermione sincerely.

"Of course, Ronald! It's not like I'm dropping out or anything." she chuckled and continued eating.

Finished eating, Hermione excused herself, saying she'll be taking a walk down the Black lake before the train arrives so she can send them off later. A little reluctant, the two agreed, Ron promising to get her a few minutes before they leave.

As Hermione made her way to the Black Lake, she wrapped her coat tighter around her as the cold holiday breeze hit her face. "And you're the brightest witch of our age." A voice drawled before a scarf wrapped around her neck. "One would think it wise to use a scarf and some gloves in this kind of weather." The the figure stepped in front of her and handed her a pair of black gloves.

"You coming home for the holidays?" Hermione asked as she slipped her hand in one of the gloves, followed by the other. "Mother would surely like to see you, and I'm already warning you. Don't. Tell. Her. About my. Relationship with. Ronald."

The young man in front of her chuckled as he threw an arm around her shoulders, giving it an assuring rub. "Relax, Mya. Aunt Jane will never know. Besides, we both know she's rooting for you and Draco."

"What's it with you guys?!" She exclaimed, swatting Theo at the back of his head. "Malfoy's getting married to Tori! At least show some support!"

Theo led her further down the Black Lake as he clicked his tongue. "Come on, Mya. We both know you like Draco, vice versa. Why do you think the weasel is against your friendship? He maybe a tad dumb but he isn't dense."

"Don't call my boyfriend that!" She exclaimed, giving Theo another wack in the head. "He has a name you moron!"

"Merlin! You hit like a man! Now I know why those two friends of yours are afraid of you. And so is Draco!" Theo complained as he dodged Hermione's attempt to punch him this time. "Just so you know, if you claim your place in society, Tori and Drake's pending marriage will be null, as stated in the Pureblood Society Wizarding Law. Article number 287 , subsection two clearly states that once the rightful witch or wizard claims his or her place, any existing impending nuptials between the one he or she is originally betrothed to will cease to exist."

"And you know that why?" Hermione asked with her perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

Theo just shrugged as he slung an arm over his cousin's shoulder. "Safety measures. Don't want anyone breaking my betrothal to Daphne, do we?"

"Let's say I do claim my place in the pureblood society, won't that, in a sense, cause havoc in our family?"

"Risks should be taken often. Besides, you've been in a war and back. What's the most you could lose now?"

"A lot, Theo. Not everyone wants to be friends with a Pureblood coming from both the Nott and Greengrass family. I'm supposed to be in Slytherin for Merlin's sake!"

"But you're a Granger, Mya. You're dad's family is one of the most influencing Wizarding families in America. You're much powerful in magical and wealth alike."

"It's not influence and power, Theo. It's the fact that I'm a product of a one night stand. What will everyone think of the Greengrasses? That Jane Greengrass was the black sheep of the family? That she was a disappointment? How about the Grangers? They have the highest place in American wizarding society. They basically re-established the wizarding community there. What will happen to that? Their reputations will be tarnished! I don't want that Theo. I value family more than anything."

"You have this weird ideology that you need to sacrifice your entire life for the greater good! News flash, Mya. Your parents are happily married and has three kids now!"

"I just don't want to talk about it, Theo. Maybe in a few months." Hermione stated with finality before she went silent.

"You know you need to attend this year's Yuletide Family Ball. It's sentimental." Hermione nodded. "Everyone's invited. _All_ pureblood wizarding families. It marks another century passed in the family."

"I'll just cross the bridge when I get there."

An alarm blasted off from Theo's wand and he silenced it, turning to look at Hermione. "I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll see you, Theo. Please do tell mother that I'll be joining the annual Family banquet this year."

They bid farewell and Theo apparated himself directly to the Slytherin common rooms. Because of the war, the anti-apparition spell placed around Hogwarts was destroyed and they are still trying to fix it. The students therefore have a privilege to apparate in and out of Hogwarts directly. Hermione sighed and she brushed her muggle jeans as she stood up.

"Blimey! There you are 'Mione! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ron called as he jogged all the way to Hermione, Ginny and Harry walking right behind him. "The train's about to leave in five minutes."

"I know. I was just getting ready to leave. Let's go?" Hermione smiled as she made her way towards her waiting boyfriend.

"Who's is that?" Ron asked, casually eyeing the scarf around his girlfriend's neck. "I didn't know the ferret lends his scarf."

Hermione gestured to the scarf and shrugged. "I just got cold and a lower year lend me his scarf."

"Slytherins playing nice? Now that's something I want to see." Hermione swatted her boyfriend in the arm and hissed.

"Play nice, Ronald. We're all past the stage where Slytherins and Gryffindors loath each other. Well except for quidditch that is."

Once they reached Ginny and Harry, Ron still wasn't done with his incredulous speech. "But that's the thing 'Mione. They don't play nice. It's been in history books for years. Slytherins loath Griffindors, vice versa. It's a bit weird and out of character considering the fact that they come from the house that was practically made to loath us."

"Look, Ronald." Hermione spun and sighed. "I'm way past that phase of loathing. We've been through a war and back. If this petty school yard loathing continues, well, that would be downright immature. I'm past that phase, you should be too."

With her tone of finality, the four made their way to where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. Upon their arrival, the station was already a frenzy of students rushing to find a seat, a cart, or even loading their belongings for the entire Yuletide season. The station was loud and chaotic to sum it up. Hermione halted to a stop as her friends did the same, facing her.

"So this is it then. First Christmas without you lot." Hermione joked as she pulled the three to a tight hug.

"If anything happens, owl me. You know I'll be there for you in seconds." Harry whispered to his best friend, his sister, before pulling away.

"Just try and keep things at bay, Gin? You know how these boys are, especially when it's Christmas." Hermione joked as she pulled Ginny in for another tight solo hug.

With final words of temporary goodbye, she watched as the trio boarded the Hogwarts Express going back to Platform 9 3/4. This was it. She was all alone again. And this time, she has to face her own family, her own problems, her own fate. For the past seven years Hermione Granger has been the faithful friend, a model student, a brave heroine. She's been seen strong but now, she will lower her walls as she enter her life before Hogwarts once again.

* * *

Days passed as Hermione purposely decided it was for the best. She then floo called her mother announcing she's coming home today. Double checking the purse she's bringing with her one last time, she flooed herself to Hogsmeade and met with her mother in the newly opened wizarding restaurant for purebloods.

With a cloak firmly placed atop her head, she entered the restaurant and asked for the private room her mother was in.

"Mother! It's nice to finally see you!" Hermione gushed, pulling her mother in a hug.

Jane Granger neé Greengrass was an epitome of beauty and elegance at the age of 39 years old. Her beauty rivalling that of the famous Narcissa Malfoy neé Black. With her chestnut brown hair pulled back in a half up, half down hairstyle and curls cascading down her back, her blue eyes strikingly clear, her red lips drawn in a wide smile as she hugged her daughter back.

"I was starting to wonder when you would return home for the Yuletide season." She straightened her daughter's halter blue dress beneath her cloak and pulled down at her hood. "I see you finally got rid of that bushy hair, sweetheart."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother as they made their way to the fireplace. "Of course I did, mother. It was disturbing! Although I did manage to find a way to tone down its bushiness in school."

She went first and shouted 'Granger Hampshire Manor'. As soon as she arrived, she made her way out of the fireplace for her mother to follow suit.

"Miss Hermione has finally returned! Daisy is pleased to serve the young mistress Granger!" A house elf bowed down as she collected her young mistress' cloak and belongings.

Despite fighting for S.P.E.W during her fourth year, she decided to abandon that particular organization as her father was not pleased when he heard her own daughter wishes to free the manor of their own elves.

"Thank you, Daisy. Where is father?"

"Master Granger is in his study. Master wishes not to be disturbed!"

"Oh I highly doubt he'll blow up when he sees it's me who dares to disturb him." She scoffed. The fireplace ignited and her mother stepped out, brushing soot off her cloak.

"Daisy shall take Mistress' cloak. Daisy will call upon Tulip to serve tea." With that the loyal house elf disappeared.

"I heard father's in his study. What's he doing?"

Hermione walked side by side with her mother as they approached her father's lair. There they found Felix Granger concentrated with piles of paperwork.

"Obviously, keeping the family business alive. I do remember him telling me about some merger with a potions company in the following year."

"Father, you might want to acknowledge that your favorite daughter is finally home for the holidays."

"Well my love, it pains me to say this, but you are the one not causing headaches." Father pointed out as he motioned his daughter forward.

"Probably because I don't act all high and mighty in school. Plus I actually use my pretty head and be rational?" She hugged her father back and kissed his cheek.

"Oh give your siblings a break, Hermione. You know they have it hard in Beauxbaton and Durmstrang."

Hermione groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Come off it, mother. Not the 'They're not as gifted as you are' speech again! Honestly! They have it easy because they can carry the family name with pride while I have to deny my relations with this entire family by saying that the family name Granger is quite common in the muggle world as well!"

"Mother! Have you seen my cream coloured heels?" A feminine voice called from the hallway, cutting of any response from either parents. Footsteps slowly get louder reaching the study.

"I think it was in your closet my dear." Jane spoke as soon as her other daughter entered the room.

"Hello, Adelaide." Hermione greeted her sister with a smirk she obviously learned as she spent time with Theo and Draco in the confines of the Head dorms.

"Hermione! You're finally here!" The younger girl squealed as she ran up to her older sister, engulfing her in a hug.

Adelaide Granger is Hermione's youngest sibling, only in her third year in Beuxbatons Academy. She is the spitting image of Jane Granger except for the hair and eye colour. Instead of piercing blue eyes, she inherited the brown ones of her father and the light brown shade of their father's hair.

"I heard some stories about you in Beuxbatons from Gabrielle Delacour. Trust me, they don't meet my standards." Hermione stared at her sister in mild disappointment. Hermione is no doubt the smartest in all three siblings so she has at least half of the expectations with her own siblings. At the rate both were going, she's increasingly becoming disappointed.

"I try, Mya. I promise I do! I just can't live up to you."

"Mother! Father! Wallace informed me that Hermione's back and I just want to confirm it myself." A handsome sixteen year old saunterned in the study with a smirk on his face. "Ah! So it is true. The hidden daughter has finally returned. Welcome home, mudblood!"

Hermione couldn't help but growl at her arrogant brother. He was just as worse as Malfoy back when they were kids. He loved to annoy Hermione to death as he walked around all high and mighty in Durmstang. Trust Hermione, she already stopped herself from hexing her brother.

"Show me some respect you oaf! I was one of the reasons why you still have an institute to return to after the Yuletide season." Hermione growled, eyeing her brother scathingly.

"I forgot. You are after all a war heroine."

"Sod off, git! Have you been spending time with Malfoy?!" Her brother nodded, eyes glimmering with malice.

"Edward! Stop annoying your sister!" Felix Granger said sternly as he got up from his seat and herded his family to the large parlour of the Manor.

"I have been with my soon-to-be brother-in-law, dear sister." Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged her brother close.

"I'm not marrying Draco, you git! He's betrothed to Astoria." Edward pulled away and stared at his sister in disbelief.

"No way! You're joking right? I'm owling him right now!" Then he was gone.

"How did you find out?"

Hermione looked at her parents and shrugged. "Astoria. Theo tried to talk me into claiming my right in pureblood society."

"I can't say I didn't do my best." Just then, in perfect timing, Theo sauntered in. Great! Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Who invited you here?" Theo ignored his cousin and walked past her to greet Adelaide, Jane, and Felix. "Yes, ignore the best Granger in the room."

"You mean Uncle Felix? Nope. Didn't ignore him." Hermione shot her family a glare as theh laughed before walking towards the bar to pour herself a shot of firewhiskey. "Ooh! You drink!"

Edward then chose that time to reenter the parlour with a look of disbelief and disappointment in his face. Let's say he's grown rather fond of the only Malfoy Heir. He sat on one of the armchairs by the fireplace and scowled. "I refuse to believe that Draco is marrying Tori! They couldn't be anymore different from each other!"

Hermione sat beside her brother and hugged him close. "You know, Malfoy and I are different from each other, too. I'm a muggleborn, he's pureblood. In society's viewpoint, he and Tori are _very much compatible_."

"You're smart! You can hold a conversation with someone. You're brave. Your kind. You love your family! You're everything Tori isn't! Draco even talks about how you can singlehandedly push him to his limits! He even _admits_ he wanted to snog you once or twice!" Edward rambled on. "Plus! You're not really a muggleborn! You're a Pureblood! Don't be daft!"

Theo chuckled and slung an arm over the only male heir of the Grangers and whispered, "You see, over there at Hogwarts, Hermione is a muggleborn and not a part of this family."

"We've talked about this, Theo. I won't. It's not yet time. And I don't like Malfoy!" Adelaide gasped in shock.

"How can you not like Draco?! He's dreamy and even girls in Beauxbatons agree to that."

Hermione groaned at her sister's dreamy eyes as she thought about the dashing Draco Malfoy. Don't get her wrong, Adelaide loves Draco, but in a brotherly sort of way. _Imagine my nephews and nieces coming from Draco and Hermione!_ She thought perkily. "I can't believe my own sister thinks Malfoy is dreamy!"

"Hey! We may be somewhere in France but subscriptions of Witch Weekly are sent there. Even after the second wizarding war, Draco remains at the top of the most eligible bachelors. Every. Single. Poll."

"And I'm in the top five!" Theo exclaimed, reminding his little cousin of the rankings.

Draco is in first, followed closely by Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley, and Theodore Nott. It was a huge blow in his ego to be bested by the Weasel in the looks department, then again, being a war hero boosts it up a notch.

"Such a shame that the Weasel bested you, Theo." Edward teased and smirked confidently.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled, glaring at the younger boy.

"Wait! Let's return to the real topic here. There has got to be a way for Tori's impending nuptials to Draco to cease!" Adelaide exclaimed, pulling out tomes after tomes from the bookcase in the parlor. Each book related to wizarding wedding traditions.

"Stop bothering, guys. Really. I'm fine. I don't care if Tori's marrying Draco. Seriously." The older witch replied before waving her hand carelessly to send the tomes back to their original places. "Let's just enjoy the Yuletide season together."

The two younger siblings looked at each other worriedly, an emotion they rarely show, but caved in to their sisters request. They would just have to find another time to do this. Another time unbeknownst to Hermione. Add the fact that Theo plans to confront the platinum blonde himself with the help of Blaise and Pansy.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I was just busy with all the new academic year activities. I had to come up with schedules for the Student Council. I was elected as Secretary, btw. Hahaha. Anyway! As always, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter belongs to the queen J.K Rowling. This is chapter three of In Time. Enjoy!**

As per tradition, the annual Yuletide Family Ball is to be held on Christmas Eve. This particular ball is important because it symbolizes another century in Hermione's Family. What she doesn't know is that it doubles into a celebration of an engagement party of sorts.

"It fits like a second skin!" Adelaide complained as she tugged the tight bodice of the gown she's fitting.

"Don't be ridiculous, A. It looks gorgeous on you!" Hermione rolled her eyes, swatting her sister's hands away from the gown. She stepped back and admired her sister in the gown.

"I really don't get why we have to be fitted for formal evening wear, Mia." Edward complained as he entered the parlor where gowns and tuxedo hung in various racks. "It can be altered with magic anyway."

Hermione motioned for her brother to come over and she fixed his tie. "You look dashing, brother. Mother and Father will be so proud to see you up on stage to host the party on Christmas Eve."

"You see, Mia. This is why you should claim your place in pureblood society. I don't like to stand in front of crowds and host a party. It's boring." She chuckled as she finished straightening her brother's three piece suit.

"It's very muggle-ish, don't you agree Ed?" Adelaide commented as she admired the rack of clothes that surround them.

"Well, it's never a question that somehow, Purebloods adapted to muggle formal wear. They find it endearing and sophisticated. But of course, to keep appearances, they only wear it in less important formal events."

They were never prejudiced. Their father never raised them like that. Well on occasions, Edward is, really. But nevertheless, they were never cruel to muggles and muggleborns. A trait that Hermione emits in Hogwarts.

"Why aren't you getting fitted, sweetheart?" Jane asked as she entered the room.

"I already chose my gown for the event, mother." Hermione answered, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. Adelaide and Edward stepped down from the platform and kissed their mother's cheek as well.

"Mum, will the Malfoys be invited to the ball?" Adelaide questioned.

Jane nodded and circled the racks to choose another gown for Adelaide, Hermione, and herself. Mother does know best, and she is pretty much stylish. "Of course they are, sweetheart."

"And how, may I ask, will we conceal Hermione from them? I don't want to keep being the speaker for every function we hold." Edward complained.

"Just like every other event we hold and, or, attend to. She comes in as a date to either Theo or you." Their mother replied, holding the gown in front of her.

"We can't keep doing that, mother." The only young man in the family sang. "Isn't it weird. That she pops in every event when in fact, she doesn't have pure blood?"

"The choice is not mine to make, Edward. It's your sister's. Now of you'll excuse me. Your father and I need to discuss some other physical arrangements."

When their mother made a move to head out, Hermione said, "The only physical arrangements you'll be discussing is how tight your dress robes are and how long should he cut his hair." The other two snickered as their oldest sibling as did Jane.

"You are the smartest witch of this generation then, my dear Mia." That stopped their chuckles which soon turned into groans.

"I can never unhear those words now, mother! Mia! Obliviate me. Please!"

"Don't be dramatic, Ed. It's not as if you haven't let out the exact same words to one of your victims." The eldest spoke, followed by a chuckle. "I pity those ladies."

"Sexual innuendos are normal for young men with raging hormones. That includes young wizards. I doubt mother and father still have raging hormones."

"Having three children? I think they still have. Don't be surprised when an announcement about another addition to the family hits us." Adelaide answered with a shrug.

"Well anyway. I have to go and meet up with Ginny. I'll see you two later before supper."

"Bring home some corn dogs for me." Edward called after her when she headed out of the parlor and into the apparition point in the manor. She waved her hand to signal an affirmatiom before spinning on her heels to Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey! I hope you weren't waiting for too long." Ginny greeted upon seeing her best friend sitting on one of the bar stools in the pub.

The older witch smiled and pulled the redhead in for a hug. "Not really. I just got here a good five minutes before you." The two headed out and Hermione tapped the wall in the complex pattern to reveal Diagon Alley.

"How's everything back at the Burrow?" She asked as they walked down the semi-busy pathway to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a gift to Ron and Harry.

"Same as always. Chaotic especially with everyone around. Even Percy wasn't being the prat he is. He's actually beaming at us."

"Weird." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You don't say. Mum says it's probably a girl. Who would even dare to date that uptight prat of a man I had the misfortune to call my brother?" She made a face causing the brunette to laugh.

"Percy can be... Decent and unprat-like when he wishes to be." Hermione said in the midst of soft giggles.

"Which is about 2% of the time. 98% he's just uptight and annoying." They continued to look for the perfect gifts as Hermione fingered a pair of dragon scaled gloves, which happens to be a new release. "Anyway, are you getting your roommate a gift?"

"What makes you think I will? He and I aren't even friends to start exchanging gifts, Gin."

"Don't tell anyone I said this, especially Harry because he will be upset knowing that I actually listened to gossip." The redhead stared at her best friend pleadingly, almost begging her not to say a thing to a living soul. "Promise me, Mione."

The latter could only sigh and nod in agreement. "Fine. Yes Gin. I won't tell Harry of this crime you committed. Now tell me."

"Well, Lavender told me that she and Pavarti heard Parkinson and Greengrass talk about Zabini and Nott who was discussing a perfect gift for you with Malfoy. They said they heard the two girls saying that Malfoy was in distress just thinking about what to give you. Parkinson was in a fit." Hermione stared at her friend in amusement. How the tiny girl manage to say all that in one breath was beyond her. "Well? Any reactions? Any at all?"

Resuming her previous activity, Hermione continued to scan the shop for something that stands out as a gift to both her best friends. "What do you want me to say, Gin? He's Malfoy. Any thought about him is unwelcomed, especially now that I'm with your brother."

"Pish posh, 'Mione. The boys might be dense, but I'm not. I know there's something between you and Malfoy."

"Gin! How can you even say that?!"

"No offense to my brother, but if I were you and I was with Malfoy 24/7, I would at least develop a crush. I mean he is hot."

"Ginny!" Appalled by the words coming from the youngest Weasley mixed with amusement at her tactlessness.

"Don't Ginny me, 'Mione. I know you have, or had, a crush on him since second year! Do you honestly think I believe the reason why you cried that year was because he called you mudblood?" Making a move to protest, Ginny interrupted her. "Of course it is because of that. But as well as the fact that he was the one who called you that. It hurt, didn't it, 'Mione?"

Willing to deny everything, Hermione put on a serious face. "I know nothing of what you're talking about." Talk about trying to deny.

"Come on, 'Mione. Don't deny. It's the hair isn't it? Or maybe the stormy eyes?"

"Ginny! I'm with Ron!"

"But that doesn't mean you love him like that. It's what the world expects you to do. Who they expect you to end up with."

"If I tell you something. A secret. Will you shut up?" Nodding eagerly, the younger girl agreed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"I have a slight crush towards Malfoy. Something that can't be, yet is."

"I pity the ferret, you know. The fact that he has to go through an arranged marriage is enough to send him mental. What kind of guy this age would want to get set up to a girl he doesn't even love?"

"He's one of the traditional families, Gin. Nothing can ever change that."

Conceding, Ginny nodded and proceeded to choose a gift for her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Hermione was too busy staring at nothing before snapping out of it and continuing with her Christmas shopping.

* * *

"How was it?" Adelaide asked the moment her sister entered the parlor. She was curled up on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Could have been better." Her sister replied with a shrug as she began unshrinking all the packages she bought earlier.

"You got me corn dogs?" Edwards asked from the seat across Adelaide. Their older sister merely nodded before sending all her packages to her room. "What's wrong?"

She only shook her head and waved her wand to change her clothes into something comfortable. A pair of black pyjama shorts and a white cotton padded towards the couch in front of the fireplace and lied down. "So tired. I just want to sleep."

"You should go up to your room, Mia. People might arrive and mother and father might send them here."

"Tell them it's off limits. Just send them to the one all the way across this one." The witch replied stubbornly. "Besides, who would come here this time of night?"

"The Malfoys and Greengrasses. They want to discuss an early engagement." Hermione's brpws furrowed at the words.

"Why here?" The two only shrugged and shook their heads. "Why now?"

"I invited them over, my dear. Couldn't deny your Uncle a request now, can I?" Their father answered as he swept in the room with Jane beside him.

"So you mean I have to stay up in my room while this whole thing happens?" The family nodded. "No way. I don't think so."

Hermione stood and walked over the fireplace to floo call her cousin Theo. "Nott Manor!"

"'Mia? What are you calling for?"

"Be here in 10 minutes." Before he could even protest, the floo call dropped, leaving a confused looking Theodore Nott.

She marched up to her wing to get a shower and change her clothes as well as do her make up. Her new found determination to be there when both families arrive is unexplainable and quite a shock. Not even she knows why she's doing it. Why she's risking everything she worked so hard to conceal.

With another shake of her head, she did what she came here for in the first place. Readying for the visit of the Malfoys and Astoria. How joyful must that be? She was supposed to be in that place, and now, she's going to watch something that should have been hers disappear slowly. It was after all her fault, so she was the only one to blame.


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I've been elected as debate President. Couldn't be more happier! Hahaha. Dream come true!**

**Thank you to those who followed this story and read it. As of now, while I'm typing this chapter, it already has 15 followers! Thank guys for your support!**

**Anyway! As always, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter belongs to the queen J.K Rowling. This is chapter three of In Time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny's words rang in her ear _It's what the world expects you to do. Who the world expects you to be with. _It's been going on for about an hour now as she anxiously waited in her room to be called by Daisy, their house elf. Stuck in between contemplation and determination. Having second thoughts about her impulsive decision.

She nearly jumped in shock as Daisy appeared in front of her and bowed. "I is sorry to startle Miss Hermione, but Master and Mistress requests your presence now."

"It's quite alright, Daisy. Tell mother and father that I'll be there shortly." It's now or never. She stood up and smoothed down her navy blue lace cap-sleeved dress. With one last look in her vanity, she took a deep breath and made her way to the parlour where everyone was waiting.

This was it. One impulsive decision finally led to this. Her outing herself, if not fully, to the pureblood society. Starting with the Malfoys. So much for not wanting to deal with this as early as after the war.

"What? Are you too chicken to face the truth? You've seen many things far horrible than this. Summon the Gryffindor courage of yours!" Hermione ranted to herself as she descended stairs upon stairs until she reached the large oak double doors.

"One might think you're crazy, Mia." Theo's voiced sliced across the hallway as he approached her. "The Gryffindor princess talking to herself. Might've gone nutters, that girl."

She merely glared at her cousin as she focused on breathing in. "Am I making the right choice?" She asked without meeting his gaze.

"You make it sound as if you're getting married and in the verge of backing out." Theo joked.

"I'm serious, Theo. If I push through this double doors, I'm sure. Astoria will be crushed."

"So you know?" She nodded. "Since when?"

"Since mother announced it to us. Tori loves Draco, she grew up with him while I'm busy being the perfect daughter. She knows him much better. She loves him. And when I enter, I know for a fact that she will be crushed."

"What about you, Mia? What about what you feel?"

"I'm with Ronald. I'm with the person I should be with."

"Should and want are two different things, Hermione. Who do you want to be with?"

"I'm with Ronald."

"Yes. I think we established that for quite some time now. Now tell me Mia. Who do you want to be with?"

That got the brunette thinking. Who does she want to be with? The guy who tormented her because of false identities and school yard rivalries, or the guy who was there for her since Hogwarts? She has to choose. And it's a pressure test. She has to choose now and make it right. Unless she wants regrets in the end.

"Ron. I choose Ron." Theo nodded in acceptance. Having no control over her, he could only respect her decision. Although, hesitation lines her words.

"Then you know the answer to your own question." With a nod and quick hug, Theo entered the room and left Hermione standing alone in the lively-lit hallway.

What led her to answer was probably her selflessness fueled by the expectations of people around her. She was born and raised to be the perfect daughter. The perfect daughter she should be. Not only that but as a sister and cousin as well.

Retreating with one last look in the parlour, a glimpse of short platinum hair, she made her way back to her room. Accepting the inevitable answer to her own questions. Feeling heavy, yet relieved at the same time, she decided to finally call it a day. She's been through so much and it would only flood her memories and dreams.

* * *

The ballroom was lively and filled with Christmas related décor with the theme White Christmas. Last minute changes and fixtures were made only two hours before the event. Both Hermione and Adelaide stayed to assist their mother. The former only there because she doesn't feel festively.

With a final flick of her wand, Jane Granger decided everything was set. The chandeliers were spotless and emitted white light. The ice sculpture of a castle which glowed with different lights now has a freezing charm placed over it to prevent it from melting. The quartet already setting up their instruments on the far left corner. Buffet tables against the wall on both the left and right of the ballroom. Everything was ready. Everything was in place. It should be perfect because this is also the engagement party of Astoria and Draco. Another more official one will be held in two years. When Astoria is of age.

"What's wrong, dear?" Her mother asked as they walked out of the ballroom. "You've been out of it since last week.

"I'm fine mother. Just worrying about later. You know, when they all see me."

"I doubt they would, love. It's a masquerade ball. No one will even recognize you."

"And I don't know if that's a relief or a problem." She muttered quietly. "I'll see you later mother. Adelaide." She kissed both in the cheeks and turned to go to her wing to get ready.

She wasn't ready for this. In fact, she remained on her bed for at least thirty minutes because just because she doesn't know what to feel. After that thirty minutes, she got up to get ready and dress. Taking a hot shower and drying her body, she put on her gown. A simple emerald green halter gown and a pair of silver heels. It may look plain and boring when viewed alone, but with her wearing it, she looks absolutely breathtaking. She pinned her hair up in a messy braided bun and wore her mask. One that matches her gown with several silver embellishments adorning it.

A knock on her door sounded and she replied with a quick "come in!" As she finished touches to her hair.

"Wow! You look beautiful, cousin." Her cousin from her father side said. "Breathtakingly gorgeous."

she chuckled. "I guess it runs in the genes. You look quite handsome as well, Hale."

He merely shrugged. "Not my best look." He replied with a smirk. "Come now my beautiful minx! The crowd awaits!"

They both laughed and together descended the stairs. Hermione's hand wrapped around Hale's arms. She took a deep breath and prepared herself as they entered the ballroom.

All activity seemed to stop as the breathtakingly gorgeous young lady entered the room. The never before seen eldest Granger daughter. They know she exists they just don't know who she is and where she's been all this time.

A showstopper. That's what she is.

Whispers about her identity were heard about, as well as the identity of her escort. The festivity that doubles as her cousin's engagement party was forgotten. She took note that the official one will surely be extravagant and unforgettable.

From his place near the front, Draco stopped mid sentence as the lovely young lady entered. She was, is, bloody gorgeous and he could only think of one thing. Why does she seem so familiar, yet so different at the same time.

Abandoning his friends Blaise and Theo, he walked over to the table where the mysterious Granger daughter occupied. Intrigued by the beauty and confidence she shows. He stood straight and approached her with equal confidence and grace. A true pureblood manner he thankfully has.

"Mister Malfoy! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Her escort said.

"I would like to make acquaintances with such a breathtakingly gorgeous lady, if I may."

"Of course. I'm sure my cousin will be more than happy to make your acquaintances. If I may leave her in your capable hands then, Mr. Malfoy. I have to see my girlfriend soon."

"Of course, Mister Granger."

"Collins. Hale Collins."

"I apologize, Mister Collins." Hale nodded and turned to look at Hermione for permission to leave. Not wanting to hinder Hale from having fun with his girlfriend, she reluctantly agreed.

As Hale left, Draco took it as a signal to sit down beside her. "Miss Granger." He greeted, kissing the back of her gloved hand.

"Mister Malfoy." She greeted back, nervously in fact. "It seems a delight for you to grace me with your presence. Aren't you supposed to be with Astoria?"

"I'm not yet tied down, Miss Granger. And a beautiful girl such as yourself presented herself to me. Perhaps you and I were meant to be after all." Hermione felt herself blush, causing her to turn away slightly.

"You're betrothed to my cousin, Mister Malfoy. You cannot simply cancel that. Pureblood society law." She stated as a-matter-of-factly.

Ignoring what she said, Draco turned to look at her. "You know who I am. My hair's a dead giveaway. Now will you tell me who you are?"

"If I do then I won't be so mysterious anymore would I?" Before he could reply, the sound of Edward's voice stopped him. It was starting. "Go, Mister Malfoy. The future Mistress Malfoy awaits."

She coaxed him and he left with a silent promise to know who she really is. Being with her brought him immense relief and that scared him. Why would an unknown girl give him such relief when in fact, she was a total stranger? Draco felt so attracted to her and that alone is a crime. He's betrothed to Astoria Greengrass, and he likes Hermione. It's as if he's already cheating to the both of them.

His mother, Narcissa, apologised in behalf of his father for arranging him to marry someone. But she tried to assure him that he will eventually learn to love the girl. Although, it's not a blind fact that Narcissa loves Hermione. She's become the way for Draco to become a better man. It's saddening for her to watch the witch go her separate way just because she isn't a pureblood like Astoria. Old habits die hard. So does old traditions.

As the party started, dancing and eating flew by. Some slowly removing their masks because either it was hard to eat or they just don't want to constantly wear them anymore. Dancing resumed. A tradition they all practiced. All events have dancing, and they dance until the event ends.

Hermione's been dancing since the event started. Only having a break when it was time to eat and when Edward whisked his sister away from all the other young eligible bachelors who seemed entranced by her.

"If your another suitor wannabe, my sister doesn't want to dance with you!" Edward exclaimed when someone tapped his shoulder. "I swear! I will hex you if you come closer to my sister!"

"Ed. It's Draco." That made the younger boy stop ranting. "It seems to me that everyone here is already afraid to ask your sister for a dance. But may I?"

"Take her. Just return her! I don't want her to get hurt, Draco!" Traitor! Hermione thought as she glared at her brother who seemed oblivious to her. She found herself whisked away into the open dance floor with Draco Malfoy guiding her.

It was a repeat of earlier. All movement stopped as they watched the pair dance in awe. Such a lovely pair. The two in the middle. Too bad that Malfoy has to marry Astoria.

"This could be us, Granger. But I apologize. I have to marry your cousin and I'm in love with another." Draco whispered as he led her across the space.

"This could be us but we're merely strangers among each other." Hermione replied. "Who may I ask is this person you love?"

"I'm in love with this girl who became my light in the dark times. She was there for me when I was closely to falling apart. I'm in love with this girl, who I thought I only liked. I'm in love with my best friend of four years... I'm in love with this girl named Hermione Granger."


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support! I can't believe it! 22 follows and 12 favorites! I can't even thank you guys enough! So for that, here's another chapter for In Time. Follow, favorite and please, please, please review! Your opinions matter to me the most. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter. If I did Hermione and Draco ended up together. Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

Weeks passed and the term resumed again. Hermione arrived at Platform 9 3/4 looking rather nervous but glowing. Something changed in the head girl and that alone remains a question to anyone. She spent her last weeks in the manor away from everyone. She was too shy and too guilty to socialize with them. With the stunt Draco pulled that night, she's sure she too will be avoiding him. How she would is the question.

The train was already there but she was early. Not wanting confrontation from anyone, she entered it and stayed in the head compartment. She cursed herself and knew she should have thought about it sooner, because as soon as she entered, Draco stood in the middle of the compartment without a shirt on.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, nearly dropping all her belongings down. "Sorry! I should just... comeback."

Quickly turning around, he stopped her, giving her a view of his quidditch-toned torso. "Mia! I didn't think you'd be here early. I was just busy changing my shirt into something more comfortable. Mother insisted I should wear something decent for pictures."

"Oh right! How was the engagement party? I'm hurt you didn't invite me!" She asked innocently. "Who's the lovely future Mrs. Malfoy?"

"So you've been getting my letters! I knew it! You stopped replying after the one in Christmas!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I was busy with everything going on back at home. We had an annual family gathering." She replied nonchalantly, choosing a fitted white shirt from his trunk and tossed it to her best friend.

"You know, I feel like you've been avoiding me." Draco bravely stated as he pulled on the white shirt over his head. "You're not even looking at me as we speak!"

"You're being ridiculous, Malfoy. I'm not avoiding you." She scoffed, not bothering to look at him as she focused on folding the scattered shirts in the compartment.

"Back to last names now are we Granger?" she heard him snort with a annoyance. "Something's up and I'll find out about it. Mark my words, Granger." Then the blonde stormed out. _Probably to be with Astoria._ Hermione thought bitterly as she continued to tidy up Malfoy's suitcase.

After finishing up, she curled up on the armchair near the window and read a book. Which soon made her drift to sleep. She hasn't had any decent sleep since she went home. Nightmares of the war plague her sleep and she kept waking up alone.

So when Draco walked back in with two iced teas in hand, he was surprised to see how peaceful Hermione looked as she slept. He went out to King's Cross to buy some the drinks. Putting it down, he walked over to her and gently carried her over the couch so she can sleep peacefully and comfortably.

"Mmmmm... Don't leave me." Hermione muttered in her sleep, clutching tightly at Draco's shirt.

Brows furrowed and an amused smile plastered on his face, he swept a few stray hair across her face and chuckled. "You know I would never, princess. I'm just in too deep now."

Contrary to people's belief, Draco Malfoy has a heart and unfortunately, he already gave it up to the Golden Girl. Any girl, even his betrothed Astoria, can never compete and reclaim his heart. Although, he can never hurt a girl who loves him just to be with the one he loves. He doesn't want to cancel the contract even though he knows he won't be able to give his heart to his wife-to-be. Because that's what he learned from the girl sleeping on the couch. Sometimes, just because you want it doesn't mean you deserve it. And Hermione alone is too precious to be deserved by anyone, especially the Weasel.

He sat on the floor beside her and stroked her head. Looking back, he can still remember the day they became friends. The day they reached common ground. Unexpected. Funny. Weird. Absurd. But all together, it was memorable.

* * *

_Draco was walking down the black lake. It was the second week of December and everyone inside the castle was buzzing about the upcoming Yule ball on Christmas night. All students actually halted their trips home just for this event, making Draco scoff in annoyance. Nobody wants to watch bloody Potty make a fool of himself on the event. Or an expected quidditch player champion for that matter. A French veela can be understandable, but the rest? It was unbelievably uninteresting. Besides, who would want to watch a Hufflepuff take down two other strong champions. Diggory should have been placed in Gryffindor. He can't believe that the Golbet chose someone from Hufflepuff. Such utter exasperation and absurdity._

_So that's where he found himself, wanting to avoid all the incessant chatter about the ball, down the Black Lake._

_"Granger?" He asked in surprise upon seeing the know-it-all bookworm leaning against a tree trunk. There goes his spot._

_"Got tired of all the talk about dresses and dates then, have you?" She asked quietly with eyes closed._

_"So what? Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Potty and Weasel?" He replied defensively, glaring at her for taking his spot._

_Hermione opened her left eye, briefly looking at him, and closed it again, patting the space next to her. "You can sit you know. No one will know you're here with a mudblood. This place is hidden."_

_Reluctantly, looking around briefly, he sat beside her, a couple of inches away. There are appearances to keep after all._

_"You're not evil, you know. You're just guided by prejudiced beliefs." He heard Hermione whisper._

_"What are you playing at, Granger?" He asked suddenly uncomfortable at the distance they're in. "You can't possibly say that. You don't know me!"_

_Hermione nodded in agreement. "But you sitting there and speaking to me says a lot. Especially the fact that you act human."_

_"You don't know me Granger. We never had any decent conversation apart from this. And this will be the last. Believe me."_

_"I'll bet you twenty galleons it won't? You'll keep coming back, Malfoy. I'm that different from others."_

_Draco scoffed in amusement. "Really now, Granger? Now, now. That trait isn't fit for the golden girl. It's very Slytherin, being proud."_

_"I'll let you in on a secret... I was considered to be sorted in Slytherin." She whispered conspiratorially followed by a chuckle._

_Draco found himself agreeing. "You could have been great in Slytherin. With wit like yours? You'd be worshipped upon."_

_"Now, now, Malfoy. Was that a compliment?!" She mockingly gasped. "The great Draco Malfoy complimented a mudblood like myself! Such an honour!"_

_"Stop it, Granger!" He growled, wiping the smile off Hermione's face. "Stop calling yourself that! We both know you're not!"_

_"You called me that, Malfoy."_

_"In year two! I was a child! Come on, Granger! You defied everything I was brought up to believe in! You can't possibly expect me to accept that, could you? That's why I called you that! To remind me of who and what you are!"_

_Not expecting her reaction, Hermione smiled. "I knew it! I told you you weren't bad or evil, Draco. You're a good person under that exterior."_

_"Stop doing that!" He exasperated. "You can't possibly know me, Granger! There's just no way."_

_"Then let me have the chance to get to know you. Let me know who you are. The real you. Not some prejudiced boy."_

_He smiled bitterly. "You might not like me once you get to know me."_

_Hermione shook her head. "Only if you show me the person I specifically asked you not to be." She replied sincerely. "How about we start now?"_

_"You're serious?" She nodded. "You must be out of your mind now. Only you would want to know me. The real me."_

_"You're mysterious, Malfoy. A challenge. Very intriguing. I'll be lying if I say I want to befriend you just because I want to. You're different. Your personality alone makes me want to know you more."_

_Nodded, he conceded. "And if you don't like the real me?"_

_"Don't ask, just show me and you'll get your answer."_

* * *

"You made me fall hard, Granger. And now I'm stuck in the level of could be and what ifs." He whispered one last time before covering her with the thick blanket he conjured. "I'll be here, Princess. Always and forever."

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was in a daze. She's been thinking about the dream she had where Draco and her were together and happy. A deep desire she wants to bury under everything. She's with Ron. She repeatedly stated in her head.

"You alright, Mione?" Ginny asked worriedly upon seeing her best friend's dazed look. "You seem off it."

"I'm fine, Gin. Just tired." _of thinking about someone who can't be._ she added in her head.

"Well you should go to your dorm after this. We'll understand. Just show up tomorrow to watch Quidditch practice. Ron believes you're good luck." To that, the redhead tolled her eyes, making Hermione chuckle.

"Will do, Gin. Although I think I should turn in now. I still have head duties to fulfill early tomorrow morning." She made a move to stand up from her seat and walk away from the table.

"I do hope you're not ditching Draco for tonight's patrol." Ginny called after her making her stop in her track. Shoot! She forgot all about weekly patrols.

"I'll just speak to him when he gets back from dinner. I'll see you tomorrow Gin!" She waved and exited the Great Hall to trudge up the staircase.

She was pulled to an opposite corridor, one rarely used, as soon as she stepped on the fourth floor. "What is wrong with you? What happened at the Yuletide Ball?" A masculine voice spoke as they trekked the hall to a hidden staircase to the head dorm.

"Slow down, Theo! I can't keep up!" She complained, trying to pry the tight hand away from her wrist. "What are you talking about?"

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Mia! You made your choice and left him in Astoria's hands! What happened to that?!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, making Theo stop to look at her. "Who told you?"

"It's the talk of the ball, Mia! Anyone who has eyes and was there knew what happened. Now tell me, the truth, what happened that night?"

"It was one time! We danced for seven minutes. That's it!" She replied exasperatedly.

"I was there, Hermione. I saw that. But what happened in between that seven minute dance?"

"Nothing! Why are you suggesting that there is?"

"Don't make me tell you! We both know what it is. Now I want you to tell me the truth." Theo decided to then use the calm method to soothe his cousin. "Because as soon as you stopped dancing, Draco came back in a daze and said words I never thought I would hear from him."

"He told me he's in love with me."


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So last chapter, we found out that Draco really loves Hermione and a glimpse of how they became friends. Sort of. I'll have chapters specifically for that, don't worry. We also saw the first part of Hermione and Theo's conversation and it kind off ended in a cliffhanger. At least I hope it did. Anywayyy! Let's proceed to chapter six so we can now find out what happens next. A little warning though. This chapter may contain some Hermione OOC. Just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter. If I did Dramione would be paired up. Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

_"He told me he's in love with me."_

Hermione's words hung in the air as she finally conceded. Silence engulfed the pair as they let the words sink in.

"Merlin! He told me he's in love with me." She repeated in a daze.

"Did he know it was you?" Theo questioned, not meeting her eyes.

"No." She replied with a shake of her head. "I made sure he wouldn't."

"Good." Theo breathed a sigh of relief as he lowered himself on one of the steps. "He can't know. Not now when their wedding is falling into place."

"I don't plan on letting him know as well as interfering with his wedding. I'm in a relationship."

"If it would have been different circumstances, I would have forced you to reveal yourself. But this thing? It's complicated. It's different. It's... Impossible."

"You know I would never intentionally hurt somebody's feelings, Theo. Especially Astoria's. So if this makes her happy, then I'm okay with it. Draco was never mine to begin with."

"We both know he's yours, Mia. His heart is yours. There's nothing more to it. He can never give it away to someone else because it's yours. We both know even if he gets married, he won't be able to give it to Astoria." Silence surrounded them as Hermione digested Theo's words. Since when did things start to get so messed up? "Break it, shatter it. Hold it and keep it. Whichever you pick, his heart is yours to hold or break."

"I never wanted this, you know. For him to start loving me and for Astoria to be trapped in what would be a loveless marriage. I never wanted any of this."

"You know how to fix this, Mia. Only you can fix this." She nodded and started to walk away from her cousin. "Come here, Mia. Give me a hug. I know you need it."

And she did. She gave it because she needed it. In the moment as she stayed confined in her cousin's arms, she let go. All the emotions she's been suppressing. All the feelings she wanted to let loose. She wanted to be with Draco, too. In fact she might have loved him even before he realized he loved her. With all the expectations of her, she was forced to bury it at the back of her mind. She's a war heroine and people want her to be with Ron. That's just the way it is. Her family doesn't care whether she marry a muggle or elope with a pureblood. Just as long as she's happy with her choices, they're okay with it.

"Just do what you want to do and be who you want to be. You've been so focused on other people's happiness, you forgot yours. If he makes you happy then be with him. Screw marriage, screw engagements, screw the pureblood elitist-made law. You need to be happy, and Merlin knows you've sacrificed more than enough."

"But I can't..."

"To the hell will all that you can't bullshit! You can and you will! Do something for yourself, Hermione! Just this once! Make a choice that will make you happy!"

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain wizard happened to quietly, accidentally, stumble upon the last few parts of their exchange and scurried away hurriedly to bring the news to everyone. Ron and Harry specifically. A camera and some proof in hand.

* * *

Morning rolled and Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Feeling eyes following her every move with scrutiny, she walked faster to reach her destination. It's a weird feeling as if they know something she doesn't. _Oh for the love of Merlin! Do they know?! _As soon as she got in the hall, she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat on the opposite bench where her boyfriend and Harry sat. Right beside Ginny.

"Why are people staring?" She asked in confusion. "It's creeping me out."

Not saying anything, Harry laid down pictures of her and Theo taken during last night's encounter. "Since when, Mione?"

She stared at the moving photographs with wide eyes. How did someone get that? It was an unused corridor. No one passes through that. There was one with her and Theo hugging, her crying, and even one with Theo's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Where did you get that?" She asked meekly. It wasn't supposed to come out this way.

"Since when, Mione?" It was Ron who asked this time. "So it wasn't Malfoy or Zabini then. It's Nott. I didn't know you had a thing for snakes."

Hermione gasped at the accusation. "You know nothing, Ronald!"

_"It's probably because he's not good in bed."_ A student from Ravenclaw said.

_"Rumour has it that Slytherins do it best."_ Another student shouted from Hufflepuff.

She groaned and threw a glare at the two house tables where those unnecessary statements came from. "You know nothing so shut the bloody hell up!" She rarely lose composure and curse, but at the moment everything was messed up and it was clouding her rationality.

"What's going on?" The deep and serious voice of the young man who confessed his love for her in an unlikely situation said. The Great Hall fell silent as he demanded for an answer. "What's going on?!"

Pansy Parkinson was the one who handed him the photographs and shrunk back down. It was none of his business, he knew, but it was breaking his heart that one of his best mate was, probably, with the girl he loves. The pictures slowly crumpled in his hand as he searched the hall for the man in them.

"Wow Granger. I didn't know you had a thing for Slytherins. If I had known I would have signed up for a secret affair." He said bitterly. The professors were in a educational meeting as of this moment, leaving the student body in the capable hands of the heads, who are now in the verge of an argument.

Just then, as if Merlin possessed him, Theodore Nott sauntered in the Great Hall with a smirk on his face. "Such lovely photos aren't they, Draco? Potter? Weasel?Although it could have been captured in high lighting."

"You!" Hermione shouted, ready to tackle the Slytherin to the ground. "You planned this! Fuck you, Nott!"

"Tut, tut. Now, now, Miss Granger. That would be incest wouldn't it?" Hermione was slowly seeing red. It was Theo's plan. For her to admit the truth. For her to claim her rightful place. For her to be finally happy. For a moment, she was in awe at her cousin's concern. Only for a moment.

"Mione," Ginny asked in confusion. "What is he talking about?"

"I knew it! You don't plan on letting this go!" She continued, not answering Ginny. "I'm going to kill you!" She took off and marched towards Theo with her wand drawn. "You promised you wouldn't interfere!"

"This is for your own good, Mia." Her cousin replied calmly, knowing full well that it was just heightened emotions fuelling Hermione's words. "I simply found a way to make it possible."

"Who helped you?" She seethed. Everyone now dropped what they were doing as they watched the exchange coming from the head girl and the Slytherin. No one made a move to stop it. Someone should, but no one did in fear of getting in the brunette witch's wand end. "I won't say anything."

Theo shook his head and sat down beside Daphne Greengrass. She looked at Hermione guiltily before looking down the table at where her own sister sat, comforting a brow-furrowed Draco who was still clenching the pictures.

"Clean up this mess now, Theodore." Hermione said lowly. "The second time I ask won't be so friendly anymore." Then she stormed out, leaving everyone in the state of confusion.

"You are coming with me." Blaise muttered as he pulled Theo up his seat by his jumper and dragged him outside.

As soon as they were outside, Theo found himself being pushed back against the brick wall. "What was that about, Theo?" Blaise growled. "You know Draco's in love with Hermione! What are you playing at?"

"Get off of me, Blaise!" Theo pushed the other boy backwards and straightened his jumper. "If you were paying any attention at all during our exchange, I called it incest at one point. Mia's family, Zabini! This was for her own good!"

"You could have said that before you made that Creevey kid stalk you and take pictures." The Italian muttered. "Draco's back there, mate. Heartbroken. If he and Hermione wouldn't talk after this stunt you pulled, I'm making sure you and Daphne won't get married."

* * *

Draco sat in class in a daze. The scene during breakfast plaguing his thoughts. He couldn't bear to look at Hermione. Not because he hates her, far from it really, but because she's the perfect example of what he can never have. That's saying something considering the fact that the witch in question is sitting right beside him, diligently writing down notes as if nothing happened earlier. He smiled sardonically. How he wished he could forget it as easily as everyone did right after Theo made a public speech. How can he forget when it's all that's been running in his mind. Not the current Charms lesson, or the Ancient Runes lesson previously. Nothing. Nothing but the pictures shown to him.

He is rather envious at the close proximity Hermione granted Theo. The source of comfort that should have been him. The sweet words of comfort that should have came from his lips. The heated embrace the made her heart warm. All of it. Theodore Nott is one lucky bastard for getting to experience it all.

"Mr. Malfoy!" He snapped out of his grieving thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his rib due to Hermione's elbow. "If you don't have any intention of listening, you may take you leave." McGonagall said sternly, looking at the blonde over her spectacles.

"I'm sorry Professor." He muttered sheepishly. McGonagall sent him a look before continuing with her lesson.

"What's wrong, love?" Hermione asked quietly once they were in the confines of their dorm that night. "You've been out it all morning."

Draco shook his head as he abandoned his cloak and folded his sleeves up to his elbows. "I'm fine."

Doing the same, Hermione took a step forward and helped him loosen his tie after she tied her hair up in a messy bun atop her head. "Well you don't look like it. Come on now. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm fine, Hermione. I just have a lot of papers to write and schedules to plot. I want to finish them before supper." He avoided her gaze and settled on the floor, taking out various books and parchment as well as his quill and ink.

She looked at him. It was the look she gave when she was figuring something out. Like a puzzle or a mystery she wants to unravel. It unnerved him. He was never the receiving end of that particular gaze and needless to say, it made him uncomfortable. Knowing that anytime, she could blurt out the reason why he seemed off and far away. Draco did what he does best and pulled on his stoic face. The one devoid of emotion. Although, he knew, it would not last long because Hermione can get past it.

"I know you'll tell me Draco. Just know that what happened earlier was not me or Theo being together or having an affair." She mumbled. "Merlin! Why am I even telling you this? Why am I even explaining?" She added. "If you need me, I'll be in the Gryffindor common room. Probably trying to explain everything to Ron, Harry, and Gin."

Then she left without another word, leaving Draco in the palpable silence and his loud thoughts.


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit... hazy. I don't know if that makes sense. I just don't know what I'm typing, it's more of my gut feeling that pushed me to write this particular chapter. I don't know where this one will lead to, but I do know is that this is a Dramione fic, so they _will _end up together. Another A/N will be present after this so please don't skip that. Without further ado, I give you chapter 7****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter. If I did Hermione would be Scorpius' mother.**

* * *

Gryffindor common room. That's where Hermione found herself, just like what she said to Draco when in the confines of her dorm. Harry and Ron sat on the couch as if anticipating her arrival with Ginny off to the side doing her homework, but sitting rigidly.

"What? You guys waiting for me?" She joked awkwardly as she sat down opposite the two gentlemen, for the lack of better term.

"What's going on Hermione? And pray tell that you say only the truth." Harry pleaded immediately.

She sighed and cast a silencing spell around the four of them so that no one will hear the words that are about to come from her mouth. "Fine. I'll tell you everything."

The three nodded and tried their best to remain quiet while Hermione told her account.

"I was five years old when I found out I can do magic. That was the best day of my life because that was already something I can tell my mother and father for my visit to them. I was never home back then. I was sent in a muggle neighbourhood to live with my squib nanny who loved me dearly. I grew up with lavishness in my life. A life well hidden to everyone I know because I was a mistake. I was born out of wedlock. That alone was a crime in the Pureblood society. Even when my parents were married months after my birth, I was hidden. I didn't mind it the very least because I was never forced to live with expectations and etiquettes that everyone must have. Then it changed. By the time I was 10 years old, I was asked to go back to the manor to live with them. That time I already have two siblings, Adelaide and Edward. I was close with them yes, but I just never lived with them. Right now, no one still knows who I am, apart from Theo and the Greengrass sisters because they're family." The three stared at her. Just stared as if trying to grasp whatever it was she's saying.

"By age 11, I was sent to Hogwarts. By now you should have realised that for me to be the brightest witch of our age, I should have had access to thousand, millions even, of books. I have the brain capacity to absorb everything I learn you know. By age 12, Malfoy called me a mudblood. I cried not because it was true. Rather because it was a slap to my face that I can't live my true lineage. My true parentage. I got over it. It was my choice after all to stay hidden. I didn't want my family to be looked down on, especially my father whose family reestablished the wizarding world in America. You know the rest."

When she didn't continue, the three seemed to take this as a cue to fire her up with questions.

"That explained something, at least, but not the reason why Nott was with you. As well as the fact you lashed out on him." Harry began. "What's there to know, Mione?"

"It has something to do with my birth right. If I were to claim my place in Pureblood society, I will be betrothed."

"Of course you wouldn't want that! Your with me!" Ron exclaimed with a grin, but then it fell. "Unless of course you want to."

Hermione gave a soft, sad smile. "Right now? I don't really know what I want, Ron."

"So who is this guy you're supposed to get arranged to? Unless of course you decide to." Ginny gushed, adding the last part as an afterthought, more like a consideration for his brother.

"I don't know." She lied. "All I know is that he's a pureblood as well. Obviously."

"Can we all just stop and listen to ourselves. We're not holding Hermione against the whole pureblood thing." Ron said somewhat amusedly.

"Probably because you knew me before knowing who I really am. Not all people will be as accepting as you three are."

"You know we'll always be here for you, 'Mione, through ups and downs. We've been through a war together. We won't be going anywhere even if you want us too." Harry said making Hermione quite emotional.

"I just never thought you'll be so accepting, guys." Hermione said honestly as tears glistened in her eyes. "I won't blame you if you did lash out."

"It's just strange you know, that you were a Pureblood all along because you sure are far from one." Harry said honestly.

She could only smile fondly. "My father wasn't keen on Pureblood ideologies. He believes they are a waste of time and progress towards advancement in the magical world. It was , after all, the same virtue his family held on to as they reestablished the American wizarding world."

"You know, Mione. After hearing your story, at a part of it, I realised something." The three faced the redhead girl, waiting for her to continue. "Despite your real heritage, you are a real person deep down. No deceiving attitude, no snotty Pureblood girl, no bragging, no superiority. Even now that you told us the truth. You, Hermione Granger, are really one of a kind."

"Aww! Gin!" The two girls hugged as the older witch cried. The two boys looking at each other before joining them. She would have never expected this. For them to accept who she really is. For them to openly welcome the change that is about to hit them all. If she had known this sooner, she would have told them way back. Then again, maybe it's because of what the war did to them. There would be no point in pushing people away because they're all what each other has left. They're already a family. And as a family they will never be broken because of the strong bond they built.

Once they regained composure, Hermione removed the silencing spell placed around them and gave out a small smile. It was enough for them to know she was thanking them for understanding.

"That's what family is for, Mione." Ron smiled.

Although deep down, he was worried and a little bit heartbroken by the fact that Hermione may very well be betrothed to someone else. He loves her too much to see her get up and leave him. He would fight for her, yes! But when the time comes and she has to choose and is torn, he won't hesitate to let her go just so that she can be happy. He may be a sadist by doing so, but he has a heart, and he would rather suffer alone than bring the one girl he loves down with him. He can never be truly happy knowing that Hermione isn't. If that isn't love, then he won't know what it is.

After their... Confession? They all settled down and continued to catch up, specifically with things concerning Hermione's newfound status. Maybe once or twice, or maybe more, the brunette witch caught Ginny looking at her questioningly. From that alone, she knew. The identity of her possible betrothed is now at the top of Ginny's list of things that interest her, and she won't stop until she knew.

It was a little after curfew when Hermione bid her friends goodbye and went back to her own common room relieved. That's three down, about a thousand more. As she entered the dimly lit confines, she plopped down on the couch and curled up. Summoning a blanket and her recent read, Wuthering Heights. She's read the book maybe once or twice. It was great there were just many books that made up her most favourite list to even try and reread it again. It was worth a shot though.

A knock on the portrait hole interrupted her read. She marked the page and got of the couch to open the door. "Hi." The other person breathed out.

"Blaise. You're here." Hermione said in shock. It was after curfew and the Italian was there in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Is Draco here?" He asked as soon as the witch let her in. "We were supposed to meet two hours ago but he never came."

"I was down at the Gryffindor common room all this time. The last I saw him was before supper." She replied. The wizard began pacing in front of her as soon as he left the blonde's room which happens to be empty.

"Where is he? He wasn't there during supper as well."

"Have you checked with Astoria?" There was a hint of bitterness, Blaise noticed by didn't comment on.

"I did." He replied with a shake of his head. "I'm going to look for him."

"I will too. Check with Theo. I'll send a patronus when I see him." The two agreed upon it and for what seemed to be the nth time, Hermione summoned her cloak and let the room with Blaise, separating by the Great Hall.

She searched outside knowing full well she can say she's doing nightly patrols when Filch or a professor catches her an hour and a half after curfew and deducts house points. She looked down by the Quidditch Pitch in hopes of finding the blonde zooming around in his broom. Then near the Forbidden Forest where he could have searched for a place of silence to think. It hit her. A place quiet. A place of solitude. Their tree down by the Black Lake.

She hurriedly went to the place, running as soon as she was in flat ground. There she found him. Both arms behind his head as he laid peacefully and contently with both eyes closed. The wind was cold as soon as it hit her face and the slight breeze made Draco's hair fly. She was doomed. The way he laid there, she knew. She was falling for the blonde.

"Stop staring, Granger. It's rude." He said, sensing her gaze on him.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she glared at him. "You git! You worried Blaise when you didn't show up at your meeting place!"

"Of course. That worrywart would run to you in hopes that you have the answer." He chuckled. "I went down here and fell asleep. I didn't realise it was night time until I woke up with your intense stare."

"Just so you know, it was a glare." Hermione sat down beside him, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that." He smirked at her. "So what were you doing this time when the git knocked on our door?"

"Reading. And just so you know it's a very nice novel!" She added when Draco started to laugh in disbelief.

"Well it took you long enough to locate me."

"Because I left and you weren't talking to me. Git! Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

His smile faded as he remembered the reason why he was down there in the first place. Her. Her and the 'what could be but can't be' relationship they have. She was plaguing his thoughts constantly and Merlin forbid it to be illegal. It's unacceptable and truly devastating. She didn't even know he loves her for Merlin's sake! He shook his head and opened his eyes in time to see that the girl he loves pout and sigh.

"Fine." She said as she stood up. "We better get back inside. It's freezing." Then she was off. Once again away from him. Her heat left and he felt empty again. Curse the Pureblood society and its blood elitist beliefs! He sighed and brushed his clothes before following her in.

* * *

Days passed and the two heads began talking less. The girl was never in their common room except when it was night time and morning. But times in between, especially weekends, she was rarely there. The boy on the other hand began taking Quidditch seriously as he spent all his free time training rather than in the confines of their common room like before. No one knew why, but they were all baffled all the same. Despite the hatred people believed they still harbour towards each other, the two were seen interacting at times, but now, it was back to as if they don't acknowledge each other's existence.

"Fix this, Theo! They're not talking!" Blaise harshly whispered to his other best friend one Saturday morning as he discretely gestured to the two.

"The only way to fix this is if Draco comes clean about his feelings for her!" Theo whispered back. To others they seemed to plotting something, but in reality, they were arguing.

"Just call Edward and Adelaide already! They have to fix this!" And it comes out. It was after all Hermione's siblings that started it all. How? With Theodore Nott of course! They even tried to persuade Blaise into joining them, and he did. So much for being innocent all this time. Even the frantic searching will lead Hermione out of her common room to join Draco a few days ago was his idea.

"We're in this together, mate. They can't know." Theo hissed. "If we want them to end up together and for Hermione to be completely honest, we have to give them a little push.

"Then I guess it's time to resort to plan B. Separation and Jealousy." Blaise finally conceded. Theo smirked, his eyes glistening with malice and brilliance. This plan better work.

* * *

**A/N: So I know it's not a common thing for people to so accepting of the situation your in. There would be hesitation and reluctance, and that's normal. The idea I'm trying to come across here is that after the war lead by a no nose half-blood about blood purity and the lives lost because of it, there would be no use in pushing someone you grew up with away just because you found out her real heritage. The lives lost would be for nothing if that blood discrimination continued. Sometimes, the bond form that created a family of different individuals is far more important than their heritage.**

**P.S I don't know if you guys noticed but I sometimes use 'realize' instead of 'realise'. That is because I grew up knowing and using American English but I do know words and spellings of British English. So I apologize for that and future mistakes like that. I just want the setting and vibe to be in Europe, but old habits die hard. Hahaha.**

**So now that I came across that, tell me what you think! Review. Favourite. Follow. See you next chapter!**

**~Sam**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit late. I've been busy with debate training and Student Council duties. I'm practically half asleep as I wrote this chapter so I apologize for typo errors and hazy scenes. I still don't know what plan they would be doing, but I do accept suggestions so review. Without further ado, I give you chapter 8****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wizarding world of Harry Potter. If I did another town other than Hogsmeade will be made.**

* * *

It's a two days before Valentine's day. Two days to finish their plan. So far, it had been successful, and now, with the help of Edward and Adelaide, it's bound to become foolproof. Theo and Blaise made their way over the secluded booth in a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley where the two aforementioned Grangers sat, waiting for them. They too will be celebrating a ball in honour of Eros, a well-known wizard so talented with love potions that he was named after the Greek god of love himself.

"I didn't think you two were serious about travelling all the way here." Theo said as he slid in the seat across Edward after Blaise.

"This is the only shot we've got, Theo. We won't waste it by directing you. We will be doing this one ourselves." Adelaide scoffed. "We just need entrance within your school."

"Consider that sorted. Now on to the actual plan." Blaise smirked and they huddled closer to discuss whatever it is they have up their sleeves.

Back at Hogsmeade, everyone, namely all the fourth up to the seventh years were busy looking for dresses and final embellishments on their outfits and dresses. Some were busy buying gifts for their special someone, while others were busy picking out which suits to wear. It was a different kind of party. This time, there would be no dress robes for the gentlemen, rather they would be wearing dashing suits, tailored and magically altered to their taste and size. All Hermione Granger's idea, of course! She feared disagreements and a lot of bashing, but surprisingly, it was greeted with welcome arms. The new notion and way to celebrate a festivity. It was, after all, time for openness and change in their current system. In addition to that, the celebration a formal event, probably one of the last for all seventh years as they only have a few months to go before they graduate. It was also an alternative for what was supposed to be the Yule Ball last winter.

Hermione and Ginny separated from Ron and Harry in search of the perfect dresses. It was rather late considering the fact that the event was two days from now, so they were having trouble because all the good ones have already been gone.

"This is hopeless, Mione! All the good ones are taken!" Ginny cried.

The brunette could only smirk and pull the redhead down the path leading to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There they found a different set of buildings that seem to glisten in the sunlight. It screamed beauty and elegance. A part of Hogsmeade no one but the highest Pureblood familes in the hierarchy are able to access.

"Wow." She breathed in awe. "This is amazing!" Hermione smiled and led her best friend to one of the shops, _Elegance._ Couldn't be more straightforward, the name itself.

"Ah! Miss Granger! Welcome back!" The shopkeeper greeted. "I see you brought a friend."

"Yes. You see Fabio, we need dresses for the Valentine's celebration we're having on the 14th."

"Of course you came to the right place, Mademoiselle." He smirked. "We just released a new line of dresses."

"We'll take two from that collection. Please, present it so we may choose." With a wave of his wand, two racks with seven dresses each appeared in front of them.

"Those have not been released to the public because of its price."

"Money is not a problem. You know where to charge us, right?" The shopkeeper only nodded and made his way to the display of shoes to present to the war heroines.

"Mione! I can't have you pay for my dress." Ginny whispered to the older witch as they made their way to survey the dresses.

Hermione only waved her off and smiled. "It's fine, Gin. Consider it a gift since the one I gave you last Christmas were sweets." The redhead smiled thankfully and the pair of them were back to choosing dresses.

For what seemed to be the nth time, Ginny spun on the platform in front of Hermione before stopping to face the mirror as she smoothened down the imaginary creases of the dress. She was in a blue illusion-top racerback floor length dress. The bodice was a banteau top under an sheer illusion-top fabric embellished with iridescent jewels and intricate lace. Fabio handed her a pair of black strappy heels earlier which looked perfectly matched with her gown. Hermione flicked her wand and Ginny's hair was temporarily arranged in an elegant side bun.

"I like it." Ginny breathed in awe as she touched the bodice of the dress, the lace feeling soft in her touch. "What do you think?" She asked Hermione, meeting her gaze through the mirror.

"We'll take it Fabio. As well as the heels. Please do me a favor and floo call to Madame Rousseau and tell her I'll be coming over with a friend. We need her finest collections ready." The shopkeeper nodded and disappeared off to his office to make the call. Only the best for a Granger, and services include that.

"Thank you, Mione! You don't know how much this means to me."

After a few more hours, the pair was done with their shopping and headed back to Hogsmeade to meet with Harry and Ron at Hog's Head for late lunch. The two girls, each with three paper bags in hand, entered the pub and spotted their respective boyfriends on the a corner booth.

"That's a lot of stuff." Harry commented as he eyed the bags before kissing Ginny on the lips and Hermione on the cheek. "Found the perfect dress?"

"More than perfect!" Ginny gushed. Both she and Hermione shared a look and chuckled amongst themselves. "How about you, guys?"

"It turns out, even muggle formal wear has tons of variety. Thank Merlin I have Harry with me or I won't get done until the 14th!" Ron exclaimed as he gestured the two bags on the floor. Each belonging to him and Harry.

The quad continued chatting about the event which soon shifted to a talk about Quidditch. Needless to say, Hermione remained quiet during the heated exchange of ideas.

"We should do the faux pass! It'll distract Slytherin's chasers!" Ginny argued.

"We should focus on the keepers and beaters! They're the ones making points!" Ron argued back. And so it drags on.

"You should keep an eye on that fourth year, Collins. He's Slytherin's new keeper and he sure can guard his goals. Also look out for Theo. That bastard has his own way of charming your own beaters. Oh! And do watch out for Malfoy. He's at the top of his game, now that Voldemort's gone." They visibly shivered, to which the speaker ignored. "He's been training well and he's won every game against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

The three players looked at Hermione gobsmacked. "What?" She asked quietly.

"What are you? Some Quidditch game analyst? I thought you hated the game!" Ron said.

"I never said I hated it. I only dislike it for its barbaric rules. Witches and wizards get injured because of it, you know." She defended. "Besides! My siblings play, Theo plays. I, too, sometimes."

At that last whispered part, the three players beamed mischievously and Hermione knew what it meant. "Oh, no! No, no, no. No. No!" But the three only nodded. She mentally cursed herself for even saying the last part. "You won't be forcing me play on your game next Saturday!"

"We'll see about that, Mione." Harry grinned and changed the topic before Hermione could react. "We're almost done with our term. Wow."

"And you two haven't changed one bit! When will you study for N.E.W.T.S? It's drawing near!" Three guesses who.

"We'll get bloody jobs, Mione. What's the point?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to whack him at the back of his head.

"Just because you'll be bloody aurors mean that you don't need to pass! They might take that into consideration."

"Relax, Mione. You're stressing yourself." Ginny laughed. "They're only messing with you. They obviously know what they should be doing."

After an hour or two, the four Gryffindors made their way back to the castle with their packages shrunk and placed in their pockets. Hermione separated from the three to go to the Great Hall and supervise the decorating committee in their job. When she entered, the sight she first saw was Draco lying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She removed her scarf and walked towards the blonde. This is the first time she spoke to him these past few days.

He didn't respond for about a minute or two. "The ceiling resembles the night sky. It's... refreshing." Hermione then looked up to see the charmed ceiling which was filled with stars.

"Well you're slacking off. We need to at least get half of the decorations up." She continued, not removing her eyes from the night sky-inspired ceiling. "Come on, Malfoy. Get a move on."

"Do you have a date?" That caught her off guard. "Of course you have. Don't answer that."

"No, I don't. Ron hasn't asked me yet."

"I thought that when you're in a relationship, it's kind of automatic to go on functions together." He chuckled. "I'm sure Weasel will ask you sooner or later."

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. Forget I ever asked that." He stood up and walked towards the boxes filled with decorations.

"If you wanted to ask me, you just have to ask." Hermione finally said to put him out of his misery.

"What about the Weasel?" Her words made him froze on the spot. His heart started to slowly race fast. She has that effect on him and she doesn't even know it.

"You afraid of Ron? Come on, Draco! Are you going soft?" She teased. "All you need is ask. I'll be yours for the night, love."

That did it. Draco turned with his eyebrows furrowed. Did she know? "What?"

"Don't you want to try something different before getting tied down? Take a Gryffindor, your best friend, to a ball. I have no intention of whisking you away from Astoria, if that's what you want to hear." She replied, slightly relieving him. "Unless of course you want me to." And he was back to being rigid. She can't keep doing that! Teasing him as if she wants him to herself. He might get his hopes up only to have it crushed by the beautiful witch.

He walked towards her saying, "So all I have to do is ask. And you'll agree?" Hermione nodded. Draco took a deep breath and said, "Hermione Granger, will you be my date to the ball?"

"Of course, Draco. I will." They both smiled and returned to work, the committee piling in the room, oblivious to the exchange that caused the Heads' smile.

* * *

Two days later, everyone was given a day off of school work as they began getting ready for the ball. Of course, majority of the girls were panicking and rushing to and from different dorm room in their own towers, in Slytherin's case, dungeons. All the boys were either still asleep or running a quick Quidditch practice outside (Draco and company).

"You know, mate, you're trekking a dangerous line right now." Theo said to the blonde as they hovered in their brooms. "You're getting married and you're practically in love with Granger. Your lovely bride-to-be won't be to happy to learn that."

The blonde smirked as he looked towards one of his best mate. "Are you scared I'll get Granger?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just concerned for her well-being." Theo replied coolly.

"Just let me be happy before I get trapped in a loveless marriage, Theo. Just this one time. I finally have a reason to go and have fun." His best mate nodded, understanding his reasons.

If their plan even has a shot, they have to do it later. It may be the last time they get to do it. "Why didn't you date Mia before?"

"Because there are laws and practices needed to be observed. She's not Pureblood, and that alone makes her unfit to be a Malfoy." Draco explained. "But don't get me wrong. I love her and I would rather be with her than be married to someone I don't love."

"Maybe in time, mate. Maybe soon."

The blonde smiled ruefully and shook his head. "More like in a different lifetime."


End file.
